LARP (“laser-activated remote phosphor”) lighting apparatuses are known for the purposes of producing white light by means of a laser light source, said LARP lighting apparatus partly wavelength-converting or converting primary light emitted by the laser light source into yellow secondary light by means of a phosphor body and mixing said yellow secondary light with a non-converted component of the blue primary light to form a blue-yellow or white mixed light.
To this end, a LARP lighting apparatus is known, in which some of the blue primary light radiated by a laser is reflected onto a phosphor body by way of a front side of a dichroic mirror which is embodied to reflect said light and the secondary light produced by the phosphor body passes through this dichroic mirror and may then be output coupled. Another part of the blue primary light radiated by the laser, at the phosphor, is radiated past the dichroic mirror onto a deflection mirror system which guides the primary light onto a rear side of the dichroic mirror which is embodied to reflect said light in order to unify this primary light component with the secondary light beam passing through the dichroic mirror.
Another LARP lighting apparatus is known; here, all of the blue primary light radiated by a laser is reflected onto a phosphor body by way of a front side of a dichroic mirror embodied to reflect said light and the secondary light produced by the phosphor body is output coupled through this dichroic mirror. The blue light component of the mixed light is produced by a second laser radiating blue primary light, said second laser being directed directly onto a rear side of the dichroic mirror which is reflecting said light.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned LARP lighting apparatuses lies in the comparatively complicated and high-volume structure thereof.